


Stress Release

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Mark Gets Vocal When He Masturbates, Masturbation, Masturbation in Chair, Moaning, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he's dreaming of something he actually does on rare occasions, Mark doesn't know. What he does know is that Dark should not be this good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Release

**Author's Note:**

> So the series I made, Hidden Fantasies, is going to have lots of these little one-shots of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. If you have any suggestions for the series, feel free to leave a comment. Otherwise, please enjoy my filthy, filthy mind.

Mark groaned softly as he palmed his growing chub through his boxers--he had been playing a game pants-less again--trying to actually ignore his need to finish editing the video. But, fuck, did he really need to relax.

Markiplier had been on the verge of breaking another keyboard via rage quit when he decided to end the recording session. He did his outro and turned off the camera, a loud sigh escaping his lips as he leaned back in his chair. His hand had wandered back to his groin, and Mark tried to keep his voice dampened; if he was going to do this, he couldn't risk the others hearing him. But then he realized that he didn't hear the others normally rowdy evening yells and shouts.  _...I'm dreaming this?_ Well, it wasn't something that he's dreamed about too often. After all, YouTube was his job, what reason would he have to actually dream about making videos?

Mark's hand was pressed down rougher on his junk and a surprised noise escaped him.  _Eh. Might as well._ He didn't have to worry about someone walking in nor did he have to strain his voice to hold in his moans as he jerked off. However, if he was going to do this in his dream, in this situation, he was going to do it exactly as he does in reality. Turning the chair to face the wall, Mark pulled his shirt up and bit the hem; he lifted his hips up to slip his boxers down his thighs just enough to expose his nearly fully erect member. He had to dig his teeth further into his shirt to keep him from opening his mouth as he coiled his fingers around his member, starting slow. As he went on, he began to make his grip a little tighter and faster, mindlessly rubbing his free hand over his chest, gently playing with his nipples every now and then. His eyes fluttered close as he got faster, supporting himself on the wall with his empty hand, moans escaping his lips half regularly.

So lost in pleasure, Mark didn't notice that someone was in his recording room and was standing behind him, watching the other man jerk himself off. That didn't last long as Mark let out a yelp when someone's hand joined his, stroking him with his own hand. "The fuck...Darkiplier?" Mark asked as he turned his head to the right, spotting his evil half. "Why are you here?" Dark didn't answer, letting Mark's hand slip out from under his own. The YouTuber let out a noise that sounded like a shocked groan when Dark had continued what Mark had been doing only seconds before. Dark had quickly fell back into the pace his creator had set for himself, his chin resting on Mark's shoulder. "Mnn...Nahha...Ahh..." The man panted in Dark's ear, not wanting to enjoy what the other was doing, but he couldn't help it; Dark was surprisingly good at this.

Mark's body jerked when he felt Dark's blunt nails trail up and down his shaft, his heartbeat nearly doubling in both fear and excitement. "Don't you worry, darling, I won't hurt you." Dark hushed into Mark's ear before he leaned into his neck, lips softly brushing against the skin he found there. Mark's head fell back as Dark took over, his lips sucking and planting open mouth kisses to his neck, his hand going fast on his cock as he continued to rake his nails tenderly along his shaft, his thumb slowly circling the slit. It was like Dark knew every little thing that drove Mark mad with desire and pleasure.

"Such a lovely voice, Mark. Can you sing more for me?" Dark huskily licked into the other's ear as he sped up and Mark turned into a mess of mewls and moans, his hands gripping onto Dark's arm and hair. "So beautiful..." Dark could tell that Mark was getting close to his release and as much as he wanted to deny him that satisfaction, he also wanted to see Mark's face as he came. "Ngh...Ahhaaha...Oh fuck...Fuck..." Mark was getting restless, his hips bucking up into Dark's hand, the heat that had been slowly building in the pit of his stomach becoming almost too much for him. "Mnghaa...Shit, shit, shit..! Oh fuck! Oh...fu--ahhaa..!" Mark bit his bottom lip as white hot pleasure was flooding his veins, making waves of heat roll over his body, his toes curling and his hands clinging onto anything he could get purchase on; which was Dark at the moment, since his head as now resting against shoulder. "You close?" Mark's mind couldn't make coherent words come out of his mouth, but noises still did, so he hummed in agreement which was quickly followed by a throaty moan.

Dark sucked on Mark's neck a few more time, placing wet open mouth kisses against the other's hot flesh, before turning his head to face him using his free hand and deeply kissed Mark. Mark returned it almost eagerly, sucking on his dark side's lower lip, gently nibbling it before Dark's grip became even tighter and Mark moaned even louder than he had been. "Fuck...Fuck, fuck...Oh shit, fuck..! Dark, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." His breathing was heavy and frantic, his heart going a mile a minute from the pleasure. "Come. Come, Mark." Dark's voice was only a whisper in his ear, but it was enough and Mark's vision went white as his orgasm slammed into him, his back bowing as he shot his seed onto Dark's hand and the wall. Dark stroked the other to help him through his climax, stopping when Mark made a noise that told Dark he had become too sensitive to anymore stimulation.

Mark let out a breath after Dark release his softening dick from his grip, leaning back into his chair until he had formed himself into it. "How...did you know all about..?" "What you liked? Heh, did you forget that I live inside your head?" Dark questioned, his tone teasing. Mark blushed bright red.  _Oh. Right._ "...You're surprisingly good at that." Dark blushed a little at Mark's words. "Well...Have you seen what the fangirls have written about me?" Mark shook his head. "No, but if I had to guess it's quite dirty." Dark chuckled softly. "Have you dipped into the Septiplier fanfiction again?" Mark shrugged. "Maybe." Mark used his foot to turn the chair around to face Darkiplier. "But, maybe I also desired you to be extremely good in sexual aspects." Dark lowered his body down, his hands landing on the armrests as he stared into Mark's brown eyes. "If that's true, then you really are nothing but a pervert." Mark's mouth cracked into a cocky grin. "Having a dirty mind with friends like mine isn't exactly surprising." Dark mimicked the smile before he leaned in and kissed Mark again; he was softer this time, keeping it short to make Mark want more. "Close your eyes and relax, Mark. It's almost morning." Dark breathed into his ear and Mark did so, but only after he pulled Dark down for another kiss; his other half vanished into the shadows and Mark did what he was told, a satisfied smirk on his lips.


End file.
